Detektif Cinta
by Ayumi-Chan18
Summary: ini cuma cerita lama yang berjamur di pc saya... jika berkenan baca silahkan saja. ini CHANBAEK, GS. : "kamu bukan satu-satunya yang ada. ribuan diluar sana ada dan nyata. tapi kamu adalah yang paling bersinar dari semuanya" "kau adalah bintangku". cinta bukan sekedar rasa tapi juga cerita. dan inilah ceritaku. Byun Baekhyun.


By : Ayu Fatma Diana

.

.

.

.

Part 1

Gadis itu berbaring diranjangnya malas-malasan. Tak ada sesuatu yang dikerjakannya, bukannya malas tetapi karena memang dia tak memiliki kesibukan apapun.

Sejak menginjakan kakinya dikota besar seperti seoul ini dia tak mempunyai kesibukan selama beberapa minggu ini, karena selain ia baru disini. Ia juga sudah mencoba mencari pekerjaan tapi hasilnya tak berhasil. Jadi mau tak mau ia hari ini hanya bermalas-malasan.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Ia medengar ketukan pintu pada kamar sewannya. Gadis itu memang hanya menyewa sebuah flat yang hanya sebuah kamar dan kamar mandi yang terjangkau dan strategis sehingga tak ada bel didepannya. Jadi tamu hanya akan mengetuk pintunya jika ingin bertamu.

Ia dengan malas membuka pintu dengan berdiri seorang gadis bersurai coklat dibaliknya yang tersenyum sumringah.

Gadis bermata sipit itu mengernyit heran.

"ada apa nona xi? Kenapa datang dnegan senyum menakutkan seperti itu?".

Gadis bermarga byun itu merasa ngeri melihat senyuman gadis didepannya.

"kau tau baek, aku punya kabar gembira untukmu. Aku rasa kau akan senang mendengarnya".

Baekhyun mengernyit sekali lagi. ia merasa bingung dengan teka-teki tak jelas luhan. Gadis itu seolah memaksa baekhyun berfikir keras.

"sekarang aku sedang tak ingin berfikir, jadi cepat katakan apa kabar gembiranya".

Baekhyun malas berlama-lama dengan luhan. Gadis itu tidak tahukah jika byun baekhyun sedang dalam masa hibernasinya.

"bisakah kau biarkan aku masuk dulu dan berbicara didalam kamarmu".

Luhan terlihat kesal dengan respon baekhyun, membuat gadis bermata sipit itu Cuma mendengus dan memepersilahkan luhan masuk.

.

.

.

Tittle : Detektif cinta

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Park

Other cast : Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, and other cast.

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rating : T

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa campur sari(?), alur tidak berjalan baik, dan beberapa kesalahan penulisan lainnya yang mohon dimaklumi. :D

Disclaimer : Cast milik TUHAN, ORANGTUA dan AGENCY mereka. Disini saya Cuma meminjamnya sebagai tokoh yang akan membuat ceritanya jauh lebih menarik hehehe.. jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau apalah itu mohon maaf mungkin ini hanya bentuk ketidak sengajaan belaka. Tapi semoga saja tidak soalnya cerita ini sunngguh hasil dari otak saya tanpa berniat menjiplak apalagi memplagiati cerita orang lain.

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA...

.

.

.

"itu namanya penguntit lu, aku tidak mau". Baekhyun menolak tawaran kerja yang diberikan luhan kepadanya. Bagaimana menerima jika dia disuruh mengintai seorang lelaki dari pacarnya yang curiga jika lelaki itu berselingkuh. Mending anggapan itu benar, jika tidak bagaimana? Baekhyun memikirkan kesimpulan itu, karena hal ini termasuk kedalamam mencampuri privasi orang lain.

"ini hanya mengintai dari jauh baek seperti detektif, lagipula hanya selama beberapa hari untuk memastikan apakah lelaki bernama park chanyeol itu benar-benar selingkuh, dan yang paling penting adalah bayarannya cukup besar loh".

Luhan terus membujuk baekhyun agar baekhyun menyutujuinya. Baekhyun memang sedikit tergiur saat mendnegar bayaran yang cukup besar itu. bagaimanapun baekhyun adalah manusia yang membutuhkan uang dalam hidupnya, apalagi dalam ekonomi terhempit seperti ini.

"bagaimana baek? Bukankah kau juga membutuhkan uang untuk membayar uang sewa kamarmu yang akan tiba bukan?".

Baekhyun berfikir luhan ada benarnya, tidak apa jika bekerja ini selama tidak ketahuan. Toh niatnya baik membantu seorang wanita untuk mengetahui bagaimana kekasihnya diluar sana.

"baiklah, sepertinya tidak apa. Aku juga memerlukan uang sekarang".

Luhan tersenyum mendnegar ucapan baekhyun.

"kalau begitu apa rencanya?". Baekhyun bertanya dengan seriai yang muncul dibibir gadis china didepannya.

Luhan memerintah baekhyun mendekat untuk menceritakan jelas rencananya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya yang menurut begitu saja dengan semua ide gila luhan. Dengan tanpa sempat menolak luhan sudah begitu saja menyuruhnya ini itu, dan parahnya gadis china itu menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan seragam sekolah yang jelas membuat baekhyun malu setengah mati.

Gadis yang sudah tak memakai almamater sekolah sejak beberapa tahun lalu itu kini harus kembali memakainya dengan tas dan sepatu yang melengkapinya. Baekhyun terus meruntuk kesal sejak tadi.

Beruntung wajahnya masih sangat cocok menjadi siswi sekolah, bagaimana jika tidak? Semua orang akan memperhatikannya aneh.

"awas kau luhan. Sialan dasar rusa gila". Baekhyun terus meruntuki luhan dengan umpatan saat kakinya terus berpijak melangkah menuju sebuah cafe yang dikatakan luhan tempat targetnya –park chanyeol- berada.

Bola matanya menyapu setiap sudut cafe sampai menemukan seorang lelaki yang tak asing baginya. Si target park chanyeol.

Sebelumnya baekhyun memang sudah mengetahui rupa chanyeol dengan foto yang ditunjukan luhan padanya. Dan sekarang ia bisa melihat chanyeol bahkan lebih tanpan aslinya dibandingkan didalam foto.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat paling strategis, didekat kaca transparan yang mengarahkan pandangan luar cafe yang terlihat. Tidak terlalu jauh ataupun dekat keebradaan chanyeol yang sedang mengbrol dengan seorang wanita cantik. Baekhyun yakin wanita itu selingkuhannya.

Mereka terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan sesekali tertawa karna lemparan candaan yang terlontar dari mereka. Baekhyun juga bisa melihat tangan chanyeol menggenggam mesra tangan wanita didepannya.

"cih dasar playboy" gerutu baekhyun serasa mual melihat chanyeol yang mencium tangan wanita itu, membuat siwanita tersipu malu.

"anda pesan apa nona?" seorang pelayan menghampirinya dengan pertanyaan.

Baekhyun yang wajahnya tertutup buku menu segera mendongak menatap seorang pelayan pria lengkap dengan seragamnya.

"susu strawberry?".

"kebetulan kami tidak mempunyainya nona".

Baekhyun mendnegus karena minuman kesukaannya tidak terdapat dicafe ini.

"yasudah susu coklat saja".

Pelayan leki-laki itu mengangguk dengan menuliskan pesanan baekhyun.

"itu saja nona?".

Baekhyun mengangguk, setelah pelayan itu berlalu untuk mengambilkan pesanan baekhyun.

.

.

Bola mata baekhyun membola saat melihat wanita yang berbeda menghampiri chanyeol. sementara wanita tadi sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Wanita dengan dres pink itu terlihat mencium pipi chanyeol sebelum duduk, dan kontan membuat baekhyun berdecak.

"dasar playboy, sudah berganti wanita saja dalam sekejap mata".

Baekhyun kembali dalam mode mengintainya dengan buku menu yang menututpi wajahnya.

"ini pesanan anda nona".

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan dengan tak memindahkan buku menu yang menutupi wajahnya. Sang pelayan yang awalnya menatap heran berusaha tidak perduli dengan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Beberapa jam sudah ia terus mengintai chanyeol didalam cafe itu. dan dari yang dilihatnya sudah ada tiga wanita berbeda yang ditemui chanyeol, dan hampir semuanya bertindak mesra. Benar-benar lelaki playboy. Baekhyun berfikir tidak salah jika kekasihnya do kyungsoo mencurigai orang itu, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

Karena terlampau bosan dan sudah terlalu kenyang karena hampir menghabiskan tiga gelas susu coklat yang dipesannnya, baekhyun tertidur dengan melupakan tugasnya.

"nona". Baekhyun terbangun saat merasakan sentuhan pada bahunya.

Seorang pelayan wanita lengkap dengan seragamnya tersenyum kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu diatas meja, sebuah cup besar es krim strawberry yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"seorang lelaki memberikan itu kepada anda, katanya terimakasih sudah memperhatikannya". Pelayan itu sepertinya sadar akan bingungnya baekhyun dengan semua ini.

Baekhyun berfikir tentang siapa lelaki itu? otak lamban habis bangun tidurnya membuat dirinya tak menemukan sebuah jawaban yang bagus.

"kalau begitu saya permisi nona". Pelayan itu undur diri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali, baekhyun hanya menganggukinya dengan fokusnya terus kepada es krim strawberry yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

Terimakasih untuk memperhatikannya?.

Pertanyaan terlontar dari dalam otaknya. Seolah ia tahu dengan itu tapi ia lambat memprosesnya. Hingga tanpa mau tahu lagi akhirnya dia memakan es krim begitu saja karena sangat menggiurkan.

"bodoh amatlah, yang penting es krim gratis". Gumam baekhyun disela memakan es krimnya. Ia memang sangat menyukai es krim strawberry, karena selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

.

.

.

"jadi hanya itu yang kamu dapatkan? Gak ada yang lain memangnya?".

Baekhyun menggeleng saat luhan memicing menatapnya curiga. Baekhyun tentu tak menceritakan perihal tidurnya dia saat mengintai, bisa-bisa luhan geram dan mengamuk. Jadi dia tak menceritakan soal itu dan juga soal es krim gratis yang didapatkannya.

"kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya luhan curiga saat baekhyun tersenyum aneh. Membuatnya merasa takut sekaligus berfikir ada yang diembunyikan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat karena takut luhan kembali mencurigainya.

"benar?". Sekali lagi baekhyun mengangguk, namun dengan malas agar luhan menyakininya.

"sudahlah lu besok aku akan mengintainya lagi. aku yakin besok kita akan mendapatkan bukti yang lebih kuat".

Luhan mengangguki dengan seringainya. Perasaan bangga akan misinya ini menyulut diri luhan.

"jangan lupa dengan foto atau videonya baek".

Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Hari kedua baekhyun mengintai chanyeol adalah didalam mall. Melihat chanyeol yang bergandnegan mesra dengan wanita yang berbeda lagi dari kemarin semakin membuat baekhyun yakin lelaki yang sedang diintainya ini memang seorang playboy.

"dasar playboy kacangan, dua hari saja sudah empat wanita yang bersamanya ck". Geram baekhyun merasa jika chanyeol sudah terlampau kelewatan dalam memainkan perempuan, karena bagaimanapun dia juga seorang perempuan, tentu tak akan rela perempuan lainnya dipermainkan seperti itu. terutama do kyungsoo tuannya.

Baekhyun terus mengikuti chanyeol kemanapun bersama wanitanya. Masuk dalam toko baju dengan pura-pura memilihnya sampai ditegur pelayan karna menjatuhkan sebuah baju dengan tak elitnya.

Memasuki salon dengan tak berniat melakukan apapun disana dengan digoda seorang wanita berambut pendek yang terus merayunya. Baekhyun merasa geli dibuatnya saat wanita itu terus mencolek-colek dagunya dan berusaha merayu baekhyun dengan berbagai hal. Karena sudah tidak tahan akhirnya baekhyun keluar dari salon itu dan memilih menunggu dari luar.

Menonton bioskop dengan wanita yang berbeda lagi digandengan chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Kenapa wanita-wanita itu seolah gampang sekali didekati chanyeol. baekhyun terus meruntuk dalam hatinya. ia juga harus ikut memsuki bioskop dengan tontonan yang sama dengan chanyeol setelah mendengar percekapan tak sengaja chanyeol dan wanitanya.

Tanpa diduga film yang dimaksud itu adalah film horor yang membuat baekhyun bukannya sibuk mengintai malah terlealu sibuk berteriak tegang dengan seramnya film itu.

"aih aku tidak tau kalo itu film horor. Kalau tau begini aku tidak mau menonton". Gerutu baekhyun saat selesai menonton dengan masih mengatur dirinya agra tidak terus gemetar karena ketakutan tadi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sekarang berada digame center setelah mengikuti chanyeol bersama wanita ketigannya hari ini. Entah ada berapa wanita yang dipunyai chanyeol, bahkan baekhyun sudah tak mau menghitungnya lagi. karena tugasnya hanya mengintai dan menyerahkan bukti dengan foto-foto yang didapatnya dalam tugas mengintainya.

Seolah lupa akan misinya baekhyun malah asyik bermain digame center dnegan riangnya. Ia bahkan terlampau bahagia jika dilihat dengan beberapa permainan yang dimainkannya. Membuat seseorang memperhatikannya dengan terkikik.

"kenapa sayang?".

Lelaki itu menggeleng mendengar pernyataan wanita disampingnya.

"ayo pulang sepertinya stlakerku terlalu asyik dengan dunianya". Wanita berbalut dres biru muda itu mengerut heran dengan ucapan tak jelas chanyeol.

Tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing dan lebih memilih mengikuti chanyeol yang menggandengnya.

"yeyyy~ aku menang yuhuuu~". Baekhyun berteriak kegirangan saat mendapatkan score sempurna dalam permainan basket digame center dengan hadia yang didapatkannya. Tetapi seolah sadar sesutau baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya mengitari seluruh sudut game center, dan nihil. Ia tak melihat chanyeol disetiap sudut.

Matanya seketika membola karena sepertinya dia kecolongan lagi dan kehilangan jejak chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya. Hal itu membuat baekhyun menyerah dan kembali pulang kekamar sewanya.

.

.

.

"ini sama sekali tak ada kemajuan baek? Hanya sampai berpegangan tangan, berpelukan dan cium tangan saja. sama seperti kemarin. Bagian mana yang menarik, tidak cukup banyak bukti jika chanyeol itu berselingkuh".

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar celotehan luhan yang panjang sejak tadi. Sesekali ia menguap karena rasa kantuknya. Seharian ini dia sudah cukup lelah mengikuti chanyeol dan sekarang luhan kembali membuatnya lelah mendengar celotehannya.

"mungkin belum saatnya lu, lagipula sudah terbukti enam wanita yang dibawanya dua hari ini. Bukankah itu sudah termaksuk kalo dia itu berselingkuh?".

Luhan menggeleng dengan didudukannya tubuhnya disamping baekhyun dengan menunjukan bukti foto yang didapat baekhyun selama dua hari ini.

"jika hanya seperti ini bisa saja mereka hanya berteman dengan tanpa hubungan khusus. Kau pernah dengar istilah teman tapi mesra, bisa jadi mereka itu hanya teman tapi mesra park chanyeol bukan selingkuhannya".

Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya. Ia terlalu lelah meladeni luhan hari ini, yang ia butuhkan hanya istirahat diatas kasur empuknya.

"kita bisa melanjutkan obrolan ini besok oke? Aku lelah lu ingin tidur, aku mengantuk sekali".

Luhan mendnegus mendengar ucapan baekhyun. Baekhyun benar gadis itu sudah terlalu lelah dan luhan masih mengganggunya dengan celotehan panjang, bukankah itu sama saja menyiksa baekhyun.

"baiklah kita bicarakan itu besok".

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan malas. Tubuhnya digerakan untuk keluar dari kamar sewa luhan menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

.

.

.

Tiga lelaki itu terlihat asyik bermain biliyard dengan sangat serius. Di sebuah markas tempat biasa mereka berkumpul dan melakukan permainan-permainan adalah hal yang dilakukan mereka setiap waktu senggang. Seperti saat ini.

"katanya chanyeol hyung mempunyai seorang stalker lagi kai, kau tidak penasaran sepeti apa stlaker chanyeol hyung yang sekarang?". Seorang pria berkulit putih mendudukan didirnya pada ujung meja biliyard dan menatap temannya yang dipanggil kai yang tengah menumpukan dagunya pada stik biliyard. Sembari fokus matanya menatap chanyeol yang tengah menyodok bola dengan stik biliyard dipegangnya.

"paling juga cewek kutu buku seperti biasa penganggum rahasia chanyeol hyung". Jawab kai cuek dengan tangannya yang mulai tergerak mengarahkan stik biliyardnya untuk menusuk bola. Sekarang gilirannya.

"kau salah. Stalkerku adalah seorang gadis SMA yang manis. Aku rasa usianya masih tujuh belas tahun, dan dia sangat lucu".

Chanyeol membayakan setiap gerakan penguntitnya yang terbilang lucu dalam mengintainya. Sangat mudah diterka jika gadis itu sedang mengintainya, tapi chanyeol tidak bodoh ataupun gegabah. Ia lebih memilih pura-pura tidak tahu dan membiarkan penguntit itu terus mengintainya.

"apa kau yakin dia adalah penganggummu hyung?" tanya sehun setelah menaruh stik biliyadrnya. Dia sudah merasa bosan bermain dan lebih memilih mendengar cerita chanyeol yang terdengar lebih menarik.

"yakin sekali. Kalau tidak bagaimana bisa dia menguntitiku selama dua hari ini". Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian hari-hari lalu.

"kalau dia hanya seorang penguntit yang dibayar bagaimana?". Kai bertanya namun membuat chanyeol langsung menatapnya, lelaki jangkung itu mengernyit dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Seolah didalam kepalanya terlontar kata 'maksudnya' yang bisa dibaca jelas oleh otak jenius sehun.

"iya hyung, siapa tahu dia hanya orang bayaran yang sengaja dibayar untuk mematai-mataimu. Mungkin kririman dari salah satu wanitamu".

Chanyeol seolah tak suka dengan kesimpulan yang diberikan kedua temannya itu. ia merasa itu tidak benar, gadis yang ditemuinnya itu benar-benar lugu. Apa benar dia hanya seorang mata-mata bayaran?.

"entahlah, wajahnya terlalu polos jika disebut mata-mata bayaran".

Sehun dan kai saling tatap dengan mengendik seolah mereka mengatakan 'mungkin saja'.

"didunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Gadis berwajah smp yang ternyata seorang ibu-ibu berusia tiga puluh tahun, seorang polisi yang berwajah malaikat atau yang lainnya. Tak ada yang tahu hyung". Sehun menuturkan perandainya yang sering didengar dan dibacanya dari berita beebrapa waktu ini. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin. Itulah kesimpulannya.

Chanyeol berfikir. Namun setelahnya lelaki itu tak perduli dengan kembalinya ia bermain biliyard.

"aku tidak perduli. Tapi kalau memang dia menguntitku demi memata-mataiku maka aku akan memberinya pelajaran, dia tidak akan begitu saja bebas darikus setelah mengganggu prvasiku". Tersirat makna dari setiap kata chanyeol, ia seolah serius mengucapkan itu dengan seunggingan senyum simpul diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga baekhyun menguntiti chanyeol.

Kali ini baekhyun harus bernafas lega karena luhan tak menyuruhnya lagi menguntit dengan seragam sekolah. Hanya menggunakan pakaian casual yang biasa dikenakannya. Ia juga merasa senang luhan tak menyuruhnya menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi penunjang yang akan membuatnya kewalahan. Sepertinya ini hari beruntungnya.

Karena lagi chanyeol berkencan hanya disebuah taman kota yang banyak orang disana, selain tak akan ketahuan ia juga bisa sekaian refreshing kan?.

Drttt.. drtttt..

Ia merasakan getaran ponsel didalam saku celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Segera baekhyun ambil dan membuka isi pesan itu.

 _From : rusa china_

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Ingat baek harus ada kemajuan aku ngga mau tahu, masa tiga hari kamu menguntit tetapi tak ada hasli yang mengaggumkan._

 _Sekarang harus ada pokoknya. Harus!_

Baekhyun mendnegus membaca pesan luhan. Luhan serasa bos saja dengan seenaknya mengaturnya, rasanya jika ia tak tahu mahalnya harga handphone maka handphone itu sudah dibantingnya karena kesal.

Baekhyun abaikan saja pesan luhan tanpa berniat membalasnya. Ia hanya perlu fokus jangan sampai kecolongan lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin.

.

.

Jenuh sudah baekhyun mengintai chanyeol. jika biasanya ia bisa mengalihkan kejenuhan dnegan memakan atau meminum sesuatu dicafe, atau sekedar melihat-lihat sesuatu di mall seperti hari-hari kemarin. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya menatap sambil diam seperti sebuah manekin yang dipajang ditoko.

Baekhyun meruntuki tadi yang sempat ia kira ini hari keberuntungannya. Ini sama sekali tidak beruntung bahkan sangat sial. Tak ada yang bisa ia tonton selain para orang pacaran disana, dan hanya baekhyun sendirian yang tidak ada pasangan. Menyedihkan.

"halo nona sendirian saja?" seorang lelaki menghampiri baekhyun. Wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya lumayan tinggi dan kulitnya agak kecoklatan untuk ukuran orang korea. Dan ada sedikit bentuk pada lengan-lengannya. Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan tubuh lelaki ini kekar.

"ahh iya. Aku sendirian disini seperti orang bodoh hehehe..". baekhyun tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"saya temani boleh?".

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tersenyum. Segera ia geser duduknya agar lelaki itu bisa duduk.

"namaku jung daehyun ngomong-ngomong, kamu?".

"byun baekhyun". Baekhyun menyalami tangan lelaki itu yang terulur kearahnya. Si lelaki mengangguk-angguk dengan tersenyum.

"ah orang jaman sekarang sangat berani yah berciuman didepan umum seperti itu?". gumaman daehyun itu membuat baekhyun mengernyit, segera ia ikuti arah pandang daehyun.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat chanyeol yang sejak tadi diintainya kini tengah berciuman dengan wanitanya. Dan terlihat jelas itu bukan ciuman biasa tetapi french kiss.

Mata baekhyun membola saat itu juga dan dengan sigap ia arahkan ponselnya demi mendapatkan video itu. ini bagus, maka semuanya sudah terbukti bukan? Baekhyun tersenyum senang disela merekamnya ia kegiatan chanyeol.

"kamu sedang apa? Kenapa divideo?".

Pertanyaan daehyun diabaikannya begitu saja. setelah dilihat chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya maka cepat-cepat juga baekhyun memposisikan dirinya menghadap daehyun, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Daehyun menautkan alisnya bingung melihat gelagat baekhyun. Terlebih saat gadis itu memegangi handphonenya dengan senyum sumringah. Ia merasa aneh terhadap baekhyun.

"ah daehyun-ssi sepertinya kita tidak bisa mengobrol lama, nanti saja ya kita lanjutkan mengobrolnya jika ketemu lagi. bye". Sebelum daenhyun sempat bertanya baekhyun sudah begitu saja berucap dnegan cepat gadis itu beranjak dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

"ini baru menakjubkan baek, kau memang hebat". Luhan tak henti hentinya memuji kerjaan baekhyun. Sumringah sudah baekhyun sejak tadi karena sudah berhasil mendapat bukti yang paling efektif dalam kasus mengintainya.

"kita akan berikan ini pada kyungsoo, aku sudah menghubunginya tadi dan setengah jam lagi kita akan menemuinya di green cafe".

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia masih terlalu senang karena akhirnya pekerjaan sialannya –menurut baekhyun- bisa berakhir dan dia bisa segera mendapatkan uangnya untuk membayar uang sewa kamar. Ini sangat mudah bukan? Baekhyun terus berfikir dalam otaknya ternyata semua sangat mudah dilakukan. Hanya butuh tiga hari dan selesai. Kyungsoo mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dan dia mendapatkan uangnya.

"ayo siap-siap kyungsoo sudah selesai pemotretannya". Ucap luhan setelah melihat ponselnya. Sepertinya tadi ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari kyungsoo.

Disini baekhyun dan luhan sekarang. Di green cafe menunggu kyungsoo yang sudah memeiliki janji dengan mereka.

"baek, entah mengapa aku merasa pekerjaan ini sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana jika kita tetap melanjutkannya, selain kita bisa mendapatkan uang bukankah kita juga membantu orang lain?". Luhan terlihat sangat bersemangat tapi baekhyun, dia terlihat ogah-ogahan dengan segera menggeleng.

Baginya cukup satu kali dia bekerja seperti ini. Tidak ada yang kedua kalinya, sudah cukup. Luhan cemberut saat melihat respon baekhyun.

"ayolah baek, ini menyenangkan tau. kita bisa menjadi detektif dalam urusan cinta".

"dan mengganggu privasi orang lain. Kita bisa saja disalahkan lu karna terlalu ikut campur hubungan seseorang, aku tidak mau. Pokoknya tidak. Cukup kali ini saja". baekhyun menekan pada setiap katanya, meyakinkan pada luhan jika hal yang tengah mereka lakukan ini sesumgguhnya tidak baik. Dan baekhyun berharap luhan tak melakukan hal gila ini lagi.

"terserah. Tapi kalau ada yang meminta bantuanku untuk melakukan hal sepertimu, akan aku lakukan".

Baekhyun tak percaya mendengar ucapan luhan. Gadis itu terlalu senang dalam pekerjaan ini. Apa bagusnya menjadi penguntit? Fikiran-fikiran baekhyun bertanya. Namun ia hanya bisa menggeleng, luhan memang unik.

"maaf sedikit terlambat".

Baekhyun dan luhan menoleh kearah suara lembut yang mengarah kepada mereka. Berdiri disamping meja mereka seorang gadis cantik bertubuh ramping dengan kulit putihnya. Wajahnya cantik dan terlihat imut juga bersamaan, rambut panjang hitam bergelombangnya terlihat terawat dan rapi. Benar-benar menandakan jika gadis itu adalah sosok yang berkelas.

"ah tidak apa, silahkan duduk". Baekhyun berdiri untuk mempersilahkan gadis yang diketahuinya sebagai kyungsoo itu untuk duduk.

Dengan anggun kyungsoo duduk diantara baekhyun dan luhan. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah kepada keduanya.

"ini kali pertamaku bertemu dengan anda baekhyun-ssi. aku do kyungsoo". Gadis itu menyalami baekhyun dengan disambut si gadis sipit segera dengan tersenyum.

"byun baekhyun. Senang berkenalan dan bertemu dengan anda kyungsoo-ssi".

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum ramah. Sedetik setelahnya wajahnya terlihat serius.

"jadi? Bagaimana?".

Sepertinya kyungsoo bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi, terbukti gadis itu langsung mengarah kepada topik pertemuan mereka.

Luhan yang sadar segera menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar berisi foto-foto intaian baekhyun selama tiga hari ini. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dengan segera mengambil foto-foto itu.

Awalnya ekspresi gadis itu biasa saja, namun seiring banyaknya foto yang dilihatnya matanya membulat semakin bulat dan bulat. Hingga pada puncak kesabarannya ia menggebrak meja membuat luhan dan baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Tak lupa beberapa pengunjung yang juga menatap kearah mereka.

Baekhyun harus berdiri dan meminta maaf kepada para pengunjung yang terganggu atas tindakan kyungsoo lalu menatap gadis itu khawatir.

"kyungsoo-ssi..".

"kurang ajar chanyeol. berani-beraninya dia selingkuh seperti itu". geram kyungsoo yang memotong ucapan baekhyun. Luhan berdiri disamping kyungsoo menenangkan gadis itu.

"tenang kyungsoo-ssi kami tau kau emosi, tapi tenangkan dirimu". Luhan mengelus lengan kyungsoo berharap gadis itu bisa sedikit meredakan emosinya.

Terlihat kyungsoo sudah mulai mereda, gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menghilangkan emosinya. Wajahnya kembali damai dan ia kembali duduk.

"biarkan baekhyun yang menceritakan secara detailnya".

Luhan mengisyaratkan baekhyun lewat matanya untuk segera bercerita tentang kegiatannya selama mengintai chanyeol. baekhyun mengangguk.

Segera ia menatap kyungsoo dengan hembusan nafasnya, meski ia berat untuk bercerita tetapi tetap saja ia harus menyampaikannya kepada kyungsoo secara detail. Tetapi kegiatannya itu tertunda karena kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri dengan kembali emosi dengan wajah merah padamnya.

Gadis itu terlihat melangkah dengan penuh emosi menuju seseorang tepatnya chanyeol yang baru datang di cafe itu bersama seorang wanita dengan bergandengan mesra.

Luhan dan baekhyun melihat kejadian itu sontak terkejut. Saat baekhyun hendak menghampiri kyungsoo langkahnya ditahan luhan.

"sudahlah bek, kita tidak perlu mencampuri urusan mereka lagi".

Luhan ada benarnya. Akhirnya baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

Plakk..

Taparan didapatkan dipipi chanyeol dari tangan kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan wanita wanita disampingnya sontak terkejut melihat kehadiran kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo..".

"hei siapa kamu berani-beraninya..". saat wanita disamping chanyeol akan balas menampar kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat itu langsung menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menatap wanita itu tajam.

"dengar. Jangan pernah mau dibohongi buaya sepertinya dia, kamu akan sakit hati sendiri". Ucap kyungsoo menekan dengan penuh emosi.

"dan park chanyeol-ssi. Anda tidak usah khawatir saya akan mengatakan pada orangtua saya dan orangtua anda jika pertunangan kita dibatalkan.". setelah ucapan ketus itu terlontar dari bibir kyungsoo siraman sebuah jus chanyeol dapatkan dengan kyungsoo yang melangkah pergi penuh emosi.

"apa maksudnya?". Wanita itu seolah tidak mengerti meski sudah jelas terdengar tadi. Mungkin yang ia butuhkan hanya penjelasan chanyeol. tapi lelaki itu tak menjelaskan, matanya penuh kilatan emosi menatap seseorang yang jauh dari kakinya berpijak.

Baekhyun gemetar saat tahu chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika chanyeol sadar keberadaanya disini. Ia takut kemingkinan kemungkinan bisa terjadi begitu saja.

.

.

Tangan baekhyun diseret secara paksa oleh chanyeol. tiba-tiba saja dan membuat luhan bingung disana, gadis itu terus berteriak memanggil baekhyun namun nihil karena chanyeol seolah acuh dan baekhyun masih terlalu sibuk dengan meronta terus-menerus dengan hasil tak didapatnya.

"lepas chanyeol-ssi". Baekhyun terus memohon kepada chanyeol. tapi percuma, lelaki itu seolah menulikan telingannya.

Kilatan emosi masih tertera dari tatap matanya. Wajahnya datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, tapi cengkraman kuat ditangan baekhyun membuat siapapun tahu lelaki itu sedang dalam mode tidak ingin siapapun mencampuri urusannya. Dan baekhyun akan kena imbasnya.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh baekhyun masuk mobilnya dnegan kasar. Setelahnya bergantian lelaki itu yang masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Tak ada perbincangan setelah perjalanan mereka.

Chanyeol hanya fokus kepada kemudinya dan baekhyun sibuk mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sakit karena cengkraman kuat chanyeol.

"chanyeol-ssi kenapa..".

"jangan bicara". Ucapan baekhyun terpotong tekanan chanyeol. lelaki itu terlihat masih pada balutan emosinya. Baekhyun memilih bungkam dengan menunduk. sebenarnya ia juga merasa bersalah.

Mobil itu berhenti diseubah bangunan yang entah baekhyun tak tahu namanya. Bangunan itu sepi dengan tak ada hilir mudik manusianya. Hanya ada beberapa mobil terparkir dan seorang satpam penjaga, selebihnya sepi.

"turun".

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar suara perintah chanyeol yang terkesan dingin. Ia pijakan kakinya keluar dan matanya menatap kearah sekitar.

"ikuti aku".

Baekhyun bak kerbau yang dicolok hidungnya. Menurut dan patuh dengan setiap kata yang diucapkan chanyeol. lelaki itu terlihat menyeramkan saat marah seperti ini, meski sebelumnya baekhyun tidak pernah mengobrol atau berinteraksi apapun dengan chanyeol. tetapi ia tidak menyangka interaksi awal mereka seperti ini.

Tiba disebuah pintu baekhyun terdiam dengan chanyeol yang sudah berada didalam. Baekhyun tidak tahu ini tempat apa, tetapi ini terlihat seperti sebuah markas. Saat kepalanya melegang kedepan demi melihat isi ruangan itu. baekhyun melihat sebuah mini bar didalam ruangan, sofa dan beberapa mesin game dan juga meja biliyard yang terdapat didalam sana. Ini menakjubkan.

Seperti sebuah markas anak-anak kelas atas. Tanpa sadar baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam tempat itu, menilik setiap sudut ruangan itu. ada banyak foto disana. Foto-foto lelaki tampan yang salah satunya adalah chanyeol. ruanagn itu sangat lengkap. Kulkas, tv, game center, mini bar, meja biliyard, semuanya terlihat ada didalam sana bahkan teropong bintang.

Baekhyun terlalu takjub dengan ruangan itu. sampai ia lupa jika ia tak sendirian disana, ada chanyeol dan kedua temannya.

"siapa yang kau bawa kemarkas kita hyung?".

Chanyeol terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan sehun. Ia hanya sibuk menatap baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan kekagumannya. Sambil meneguk wine ia tetap memfokuskan tatapannya kepada baekhyun.

Sehun dan kai saling pandang. Seolah ada pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mata mereka masing-masing.

"ah maaf". Baekhyun membungkuk saat sadar jika ada dua orang lain disana. Ia merasa malu juga karena terlihat sangat kagum pada tempat itu. apa baekhyun terlihat kampungan? Bisa saja, tadi ia terlalu takjub sampai melupakan semua.

"tidak apa, kau spesial untuk chanyeol hyung".

Baekhyun mengernyit saat mendengar ucapan lelaki berkulit tan itu. rasanya kata spesial terlalu tinggi untuknya, ia saja baru mengenal chanyeol. ah tidak, mungkin saja hanya ia yang mengenal chanyeol. semntara lelaki itu tidak.

"namaku sehun, oh sehun. Siapa namamu?". Sehun menjulurkan tangannya yang ditatap baekhyun heran. Gadis itu masih diam membuat sehun mengeryit dan menggoyang-goyangkan sedikit tangannya.

"ah, maaf. Namaku baekhyun. Byun baekhyun". Baekhyun menjabat tangan sehun dengan tersenyum.

"aku kim jongin. Panggil saja kai". Lelaki berkulitan yang diketahui baekhyun bernama kai itu langsung saya menyerobot tangannya dari tangan sehun. Membuat baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"sudah cukup acara berekanlannya". Intonasi dingin yang didengar baekhyun membuat nyalinya kembali menciut. Gadis itu menunduk saat chanyeol mendekatinya. Semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga kini mereka berhadapan hanya beebrpa centi meter.

"tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?".

Baekhyun menggeleng masih dengan tertunduk. Chanyeol menggeram melihatnya, ia cengkram bahu baekhyun agar gadis itu mendongak. Namun nihil baekhyun semakin menunduk dibuatnya.

"kau salah, seharusnya kau meminta maaf. Kenapa kau malah ketakutan seperti itu". chanyeol berucap emosi. Membuat baekhyun semakin takut.

"aku.. tidak tahu salahku apa?".

Ucapan polos itu membuat chanyeol kembali emosi. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar baekhyun jika tidak ingat orang didepannya ini adalah perempuan.

"hyung sudahlah, perlakukan dia secara halus". Nasehat sehun dengan tepukan dibahunya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, berusaha menetralisir emosi yang meluap-luap.

"katakan padaku? Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal gila itu. sebenarnya aku tidak marah kau membuntutiku seperti itu, tapi caramu itu yang menyulut kemarahanku". Sekarang nada suara chanyeol sudah lebih tenang dan lembut.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol yang beberpa senti diatasnya.

"aku hanya bekerja dan disuruh apa salah? Lagipula kyungsoo hanya ingin membuktikan kau benar-benar selingkuh dan semuanya selesai. Kyungsoo dapat buktinya dan aku dapat uangnya".

Ucapan baekhyun itu kembali membuat chanyeol emosi. Ia bukan marah karena ketahuan berselingkuh ataupun kyungsoo memutuskannya. Ia hanya marah kenapa baekhyun yang harus melakukannya, entah ia marah karena alasan apa ini dan terdengar tidak jelas memang.

"ternyata benar hanya karena uang. Kenapa semua orang seolah tunduk pada uang".

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari baekhyun, menatap gadis itu remeh.

"terserah chanyeol-ssi kau akan berkata apa dan berpresepsi seperti apa. Tapi aku hanya heran kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku dan membawaku ketempat ini. Sebenarnya kita bahkan tidak saling kenal".

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam, tersirat sebuah kukungan disana yang berusaha menjerat baekhyun. Ia seolah tidak suka dengan apa yang diucapkan baekhyun tadi.

"kita kenal, aku mengenalmu dan kau mengenalku. Bukankah kau tau namaku byun baekhyun?".

Baekhyun diam dengan ucapan chanyeol itu. rasa-rasanya ia tak ingin meladeni chanyeol lagi, ia harus segera pergi dari sini harus.

"jangan kau fikir kau bisa pergi baekhyun sayang. Jalan pulang saja aku yakin kamu tidak tahu". Baekhyun bisa mendnegar tawa chanyeol dari belakangnya, segera gadis itu berbalik lagi menatap garang chanyeol.

"antarkan aku pulang sekarang". Tekan baekhyun dengan tangannya yang bersidekap.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dengn senyum simpul. Baekhyun semakin memundur saat dilihatnya tatapan chanyeol lengkap dengan seringainya terlihat menakutkan.

"aku hanya memintamu mengantarku pulang chanyeol-ssi". Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya gemetar, jantungnya juga sudah tak terkontrol. Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar menyeramkan.

"tidak sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu".

Baekhyun semakin takut saat chanyeol semakin dekat dengannya. Dan sialnya tubuhnya sudah terhimpit tembok tak ada cara lain untuk kabur. Tangan chanyeol menumpu pada diding tepat disampingnya. Dengan seringai diwajah tampannya membuat baekhyun semakin gemetar takut.

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat membuat baekhyun dengan berusaha mendorong dada chanyeol. namun nihil, sepertinya tenaga lelaki itu terlalu kuat. Karena bagaiamanpun baekhyun hanya seorang gadis.

Semakin dekat dan..

Chu~ baekhyun merasa sentuhan kenyal pada bibirnya. Matanya membola sata itu juga, dan semakin terasa saat sesuatu lembut bergerak pada bibirnya, menyesap dan menjilatnya. Baekhyun masih terlalu syok dan dia hanya terbongong sampai chanyeol melepaskan pungutan bibirnya dnegan menatap baekhyun.

"bagaimana rasanya?".

Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya setelah sadar. Mengetahui itu chanyeol tersenyum menang, ia menganggap baekhyun malu atau bahkan merona karena ulahnya.

Tetapi semua pemikirannya itu lenyap begitu saja saat melihat bahu baekhyun bergetar dan suara isak tangis kecil mulai terdengar.

"hiks.. hiks..".

Sehun dan kai yang mengarnya kaget begitupun chanyeol. kenapa baekhyun bisa menangis? Itu pertanyaan dalam fikrian mereka.

"hei kenapa kau menangis?". chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun untuk menatap kearahnya. Disana diawajah baekhyun, chanyeol bisa jelas melihat air mata mengalir dipipi gadis itu, seketika membuat chanyeol kalut. Bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah menyaksikan wanita menangis secara langsung didepannya. Bahkan wanita-wanita yang dikhianatinya tidak pernah membuat dia sekalut ini. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat menangis.

"kau apakan dia hyung? Kenapa dia menangis?". Pertanyaan kai itu tidak membantu malah semakin membuat chanyeol bingung.

Tangannya mengelus pipi baekhyun, mengusap airmata yang jatuh dipipi gadis itu.

"hei jangan menangis". Chanyeol berucap selembut mungkin, dengan tangannya yang mengelus pipi baekhyun. Tetapi gadis itu dengan segera menghempaskan tangan chanyeol dan menatap lelaki itu dengan linangan air matanya. Ia gerakan tubuhnya menjauh dari chanyeol, membuat chanyeol kembali bingung.

"kau jahat chanyeol. aku membencimu". Dengan ucapan itu tangis baekhyun semakin deras dan gadis itu segera melangkah keuar dari tempat itu dengan isak tangisnya.

"baekhyun hei..". chanyeol hendak mengejar baekhyun namun urung saat pintu kembali dibuka dan menampilkan baekhyun yang masih dengan tangisannya. Namun terlihat gadis itu berusah menghapus airmata dengan tangannya secara kasar.

"aku tidak tau jalan hiks. Antarkan aku pulang hiks" ucap baekhyun dengan sela tangisnya yang berusaha ditahan. Saat chanyeol bergerak maju baekhyun segera menatap tajamnya.

"jangan chanyeol. aku tidak mau diantar olehnya hiks". Ucap baekhyun dengan kembali menutup pintu. Chanyeol mngernyit mendnegar permintaan konyol baekhyun, disaat seperti ini dia masih memikirkan dengan siapa dia mau diantar dan tidak mau?.

"aku yang akan mengantarnya hyung. Tenang saja aku akan tanyakan kenapa dia menangis seperti itu". sehun segera melesat keluar setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Tinggal disana chanyeol dan kai. Chanyeol yang masih bingung dan kai yang berusaha menahan tawanya sejak tadi. Tepatnya sejak baekhyun menolak chanyeol yang mengantarnya. Bukankah saat tadi itu sangat lucu.

"tadi itu bhuahhahahahahahahahaha~ lucu sekali hyung hahahaha~" tawa kai akhirnya pecah. Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan garang.

"diam kau hitam" ketus chanyeol tapi tak didengar kai. Karena lelaki tan itu masih saja dnegan tertawanya membuat chanhyeol semakin geram dan dengan cepat melemparkan bantal kearah kai yang terbahak-bahak.

"hahahaha~ itu lucu hyung sungguh~".

"diam bodoh".

chanyeol kesal dengan tubuhnya yang ia dudukan disofa. Masa bodoh kai yang masih tertawa, karena ia sudah terlalu kesal.

.

.

.

Sehun melirik baekhyun yang sudah berhenti menangis dengan tatapannya yang terarah pada jalanan. Laju mobilnya sengaja tak sehun cepatkan karena baekhyun terlihat butuh ketenangan.

"kenapa tadi kamu menangis?". Sehun berusaha mencarikan suasana karena selain itu dia juga merasa sangat penasaran kenapa baekhyun menangis setelah dicium chanyeol. biasanya kan orang yang dicium secara tiba-tiba seperti itu terkejut ataupun marah-marah dengan tamparan yang tak lupa terjadi. Tetapi uniknya baekhyun malah menangis.

"siapa yang tidak kaget saat dirinya dicium tiba-tiba seperti itu? chanyeol sialan sudah berani mencuri ciuman pertamaku".

"ciuman pertama?".

"iya, dia mengambil ciuman pertamaku makanya aku menangis. Pupus sudah harapanku menjadi wanita suci. Aku tidak suci lagi~".

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya saat baekhyun bertingkah hiperbolis. Menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan jika mencuri kesucian, itu hanya sebuah ciuman. Ingat.

Mobil itu berhenti dikediaman kamar sewa baekhyun. Sebelum turun gadis itu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sehun dan tak lupa membungkuk hormat. Setalahnya melangkah pergi menuju kamar sewanya.

Dia dan sehun didalam mobil memang tak berinteraksi banyak, karena selain baekhyun tak ingin mengobrol apapun denan teman chanyeol, sehun juga sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang mudah mencari topik pembicaraan. Dia bahkan terkesan irit berbicara, meski tak dingin juga.

.

.

"baekhyun tunggu". Baekhyun yang hendak memasuki kamar sewanya dihentikan luhan yang menghampirinya dengan raut khawatir.

"kamu ngga diapa-apain sama chanyeol kan? Ngga kan?". Luhan terlihat meneliti baekhyun dari atas kebawah, memutar tubuh gadis itu sampai membuat baekhyun bingung.

"kenapa sih lu? Ngga aku ngga diapa-apain".

Luhan berhembus lega mendnegarnya. Dia memang menyaksikan tadi saat baekhyun diseret chanyeol tiba-tiba. Jangan lupa. Jadi wajarlah jika dia sangat khawatir.

"lalu chanyeol membawamu kemana?".

"keteman-temannya dan dikenalin sama mereka". Jawab baekhyun cuek.

Kedua alis luhan bertaut.

"bagaimana bisa? Memangnya dia ngga marah?".

"marah sih, tapi Cuma kaya gitu aja deh. Ngga sampe ngapa-npapain aku. Cuma marahnya memang menyeramkan". Baekhyun bergidik saat mengucapkannya, membuat luhan yakin chanyeol termasuk salah satu sosok argant.

"sudahlah lu aku mau tidur siang dulu, bye". Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam kamrnya begitu saja tanpa luhan mengucapkan apapun. Gadis china itu mendengus dan setelahnya kembali masuk kedalam kamar sewanya, memikirkan tentang beberapa hal. Salahs atunya bisnis barunya, detektiv cinta.

.

.

"bagaimana?". Chanyeol bertanya setelah sehun sudah kembali dari mengantar baekhyun. Sepertinya lelaki itu snagat tidak sabar mengetahui keadaan baekhyun setelah insiden tadi.

"dia berhenti menangis saat dimobil, tetapi dia terus melamun selama perjalananan". Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengar ucapan sehun, dengan mendekati duduknya laki-laki itu chanyeol mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan lagi.

"jadi kenapa dia menangis".

Sehun terlihat malas meladeni chanyeol dalam mode cerewetnya. Meski lelaki itu aru bertanya dua kali, tapi sudah termasuk cerewet menurut sehun.

"dia menangis karena sedih ciuman pertamanya diambil olehmu hyung".

"ciuman pertama?". Kai dan chanyeol bertanya bersamaan yang diangguki sehun malas. Lelaki berkulit putih itu terlihat acuh dengan bermain psp ditangannya.

"dia Cuma mengatkan itu padaku".

Ada senyuman diwajah chanyeol saat mendengar itu. ia merasa bangga saat ini. Bangga kerena sudah mencium baekhyun. Ini aneh memang.

"kenapa senyum-senyum hyung?". Kai bertanya heran dengan alisnya yang bertaut.

"bukankah bagus, ciuman pertama baekhyun bersamaku. Berarti gadis itu belum pernah berpacaran atau jangan-jangan belum pernah jatuh cinta juga".

Senyuman kemenangan terus terukir dibibir chanyeol seolah ini adalah kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya.

"belum tentu juga hyung". Anggapan cuek dari sehun itu diangguki kai dengan arah pandangnya kepada chanyeol. chanyeol menggeleng dengan dramatisnya.

"jaman sekarang, semua orang berpacaran dengan ciuman. Tanpa ciuman namanya bukan pacaran. Jadi sudah dipastikan dia belum pernah berpacaran dan aku akan menjadi pacar pertamanya".

Sehun menggeleng-geleng mendnegar ucapan chanyeol yang terlampau semangat itu. sementara kai menatap tak mengerti, setelahnya mencoba untuk tak perduli dengans ekarang menggangu sehun yang tengah bermain psp.

"aku akan mendapatkanmu byun baekhyun". Yakin chanyeol dengan senyum simpulnya yang terlihat.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah baca cerita saya...

See you next chapter...


End file.
